Lucy's mysterious cousin
by lucy heartfilia2457
Summary: lucy's cousin has turnned up at the guild looking for lucy, no one knows why? can gray get though to her?read to find out..
1. Chapter 1

**My first published fanfic ;) hope you enjoy**

**Do not own fairy tail, but own any added characters**

Lucy sighed with relief after coming back from another job with natsu,gray and erza.

"that was fun"natsu said with a smile

"except when you all most burnt me to a crisp!"Lucy said in a huff

"you know that's the usuall, keep your pants on"gray said half yawning

"gray, talking about pants!"erza pointed out to the ice mage in boxers

Everyone laughed but gray, gray joined in after he saw the funny side of it all.

Everyone was brought silent by a girl about nineteen years old came stumbling throw the doors, the woman looked around.

"I'm looking for Lucy?"she paused

"can you help me find…"she looked around again and spotted Lucy

"Lucy?" she asked

Lucy turned around and saw the girl, Lucy's face lit up and she got up from the table then started to walk towards the mysterious girl.

" I don't believe it, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked the girl

"looking for you…"she mumbled before she collapsed into Lucy's arms

Natsu, erza, gray and Mirajane rushed over to help the girl.

"someone take her to the back, please, Now!"

Lucy said in a worried voice

Gray stepped forward and picked up the girl and carried her into the back, lucy had a worried look on her face as she looked back at the girl carried by her friend.

"what is she doing here?" lucy thought out loud

"who was that, lucy?"erza asked

Lucy paused before speaking…

"she's my cousin!"

All went quiet before Lucy rushed to the back to help her cousin, she left all of her team mates confused.

**15 minuets later**

Lucy walked back into the bar room with gray, Lucy looking relieved

"Is she ok?" they all asked

"yeah, she's got some wounds though" gray answered

"so shes your cousin Lucy? But what is she doing here?"Natsu said playing with happy

Lucy sat down next to erza

"I don't know! Last I knew she diseppered" Lucy said confused

The whole gang went silent and erza tried to comfort lucy and pushed lucy in to her chest.

CLANK!

Lucy got away from erza and turned to gray ans put on a cheesy smile.

"gray, can you do me a favour?" she asked with a pleading smile

"all depends on what it is" he looked at her suspiciously

"I can't stay here to look after her…"

"you never told us her name did you lucy!"natsu commented and interrupted lucy by doing so

"her name is Juliet she and I used to play together, she was the only girl I could share my problems with!"lucy said with happiness covered her face

"she's very important to you isn't she Lucy?" erza said with a caring look

They all started to wander about how important and dear friendship is but gray broke the silence.

"so you wanted to ask me something lucy?"

"yeah, could you look after Juliet for tonight to make sure she's alright?"lucy asked with a smile

Gray looked surprised

"why me and why can't you do it?"he said loudly

Lucy replayed "I can't because the landlord is coming to check on things tonight and I know you will do a good job"

Gray thought about it and looked at Lucy pleading at him with puppy dog eyes, gray sighed

"fine but only tonight!"

Lucy leapt up and hugged him, looked at the clock surprised

"OH no! the landlord, got to go,thank you so much"Lucy sprinted out back to her apartment

Fairy tail turned back to normal with cana drinking, people fighting and so on..

"so you and Lucy's cousin Juliet alone, you taking care of her!" natsu laughed "I can't see you taking care of anything but your hair!" natsu said while in hysterics

Erza hit natsu that was enough to knock him out and he started to dripple all over the floor,

_well, I can do this! _Gray thought to himself.

**First chapter done! Hope you liked it**

**Please comment ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but hope it came out ok, it's a bit slow but the next chapter will be better. ;)**

**Do not own fairy tail but I do own Juliet**

The guild was almost empty except for gray, mirajane, cana (who was passed out on the floor) and Natsu.

"well I better be off"Natsu said "have fun with Juliet!" Natsu laughed

Mairajane picked up cana and put her in her sholder

"ill take her home good luck with Juliet"mira said while taking cana out

Gray paused and finally walked to the back.

She wwas sleeping so peacefully, gray looked at her and noticed juliets long wavy blonde hair, you could tell she was lucy's cousin if you look at her propaly but as well she was different to lucy but gray didn't know why.

Gray sighed

_Now it starts!_ He thought

Gray could not sleep for some reason

After waiting about an hour, Juliet opened her eyes and caught gray by surprise.

"so your awake then" gray said

She looked at him and rubbed her eyes

"where am i? wheres lucy?" Juliet asked

"in the back of the guild" gray answered

"I'm sorry, who are you? I mean… I didn't… I didn't mean it to sound like that"

Juliet sighed

"I'm Juliet"she continued

Gray smiled

"the names gray, so your lucy's cousin then"

"yeah"she replayed with a smile

"do you have a gitar?" she asked

"umm…. I think so do you want me to get it?"

"if you please"

Gray left the room looking a bit confused,gray came back after about 5 minutes and gave Juliet the gitar.

"hey I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?" gray asked

Juliet took a hair band from her wrist and put up her long wavy hair into a high bun with her fringe left wild.

"um…I'm ok, thank you" she looked sad

"ok"gray walked away but he was worried about her because he could tell she was in pain

**In the kitchen **

"now where are the cups?" he looked around opening cupboards

"what am I doing? She's in their alone, how am I looking after her!" he thought outloud

He started to walk back to Juliet but stopped and listened and heard a gitar going

_Juliet? _He thought

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

Gray wondered closer to the room where Juliet was lying and put his hand on the door knob to open it but didn't but listened.

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said**

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Gray opened the door quietly not to disturb her

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go

Gray took a step ferthur but stepped on a creeky board and made Juliet jump.

"ohh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump" gray explained

"its ok"

"you have a really nice voice"

Juliet smiled, her eyes started to close and she fell asleep

_Guess she was tired_ gray thought _I wonder why she is so sad_

**It's a bit sad but I'm setting things up**

**Hope you liked it ;)**

**On to the next chapter.**


End file.
